1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with improved contacts. This application relates to a copending application claiming priority of TW 98223174 filed Dec. 10, 2009 and having the same title, the same applicants and the same assignee with the instant invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A connector to be attached to an insulated wire defines a resin housing and a contact (terminal metal fitting) secured to the housing. An IDC contact is featured with a slot in which when a conductive wire is disposed within the slot, insulative jacket of the conductive wire be pierced through by edges of the slot. As a result, not only will the conductive wire be held therein, electrical interconnection between the IDC contact and the conductor within the wire is also established. When such an insulation displacement contact is used, the contact and the core wire portion of the insulated wire can be electrically connected to each other merely by pushing the insulated wire into the slot of the insulation displacement contact. A connector using such an insulation displacement contact is called an insulation displacement connector. U.S. Pat. No. 7,056,146 issued to Hiramoto on Jun. 6, 2006 discloses a connector utilizing the IDC contact terminal which is arranged such that the conductive wires is in alignment with the mating direction, see FIGS. 1, 4 and 8 of this patent. According to the disclosure, the diameter of the conductive wire is limited while the length of the slot is fixed, besides, the kind of contacts usually defines a very small size. Obviously, it requires more precision in the manufacturing process and it's difficult for the producer to manufacture exactly.
Hence, in this art, a contact to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art should be provided.